


I fell in love (on a snowy day)

by xiujaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiujaemin/pseuds/xiujaemin
Summary: Dear boy, I fell in love on a snowy day. I will be yours forever as long as you’ll be mine.





	

_♫사랑해요♪_

 

“Will you look at that,” Kyungsoo remarked, smirking at Baekhyun’s depressed figure right in front of her, huddled atop the couch in a fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest. “Byun Baekhyun, the resident sassy girl, depressed over a guy. This would definitely make the headlines.”

“Shut up, will you?!” Baekhyun snapped, more of as an order than a request, though every inch of her features screamed that she was still bothered by the situation.

“Hmm… I wonder what title would fit best.” Kyungsoo said, rubbing at her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. “It’s really hard to find a nice title for news like that, you know. It’s pretty rare for a girl to find a cute guy that is most possibly a boyfriend prospect and end up vomiting at him.”

Baekhyun grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face with it, attempting to block out all of Kyungsoo’s teasing. “Yah, Kyungsoo! Can we not talk about this anymore?” She said, her voice muffled beneath the pillow.

Kyungsoo sniggered. It’s not like Byun Baekhyun was like this every day, so she wanted to make the moment last, relishing it as much as possible. “I don’t know unnie, maybe I will. If you do meet the guy again and manage to not do anything embarrassing in front of him.” Baekhyun answered her by hurling the pillow right at her face.

 

_♫사랑해요♪_

 

It’s freezing cold, and Baekhyun rubbed at her arms to keep herself warm. Despite the thick layers of jacket that she has worn, she still felt cold. Goosebumps started to form in her arms, and she fought the urge to kick somebody because Kyungsoo was running late and she was freezing to death, outside her home, alone in a December night.

But maybe it didn’t have anything to do with the weather. Maybe it had something to do with the tall guy who stopped in front of her, wide eyes widening even more in recognition. “You—“he said, pointing a finger at Baekhyun. But she knew better than to just stand there and risk her life staring at the perfect face of the man that she didn’t want to see again because of their first meeting gone awry.

And so, she ran away, not knowing that the guy only wanted to ask her if she wanted to go grab a cup of coffee because she looked like she really needed it.

 

_♫사랑해요♪_

 

“You saw that guy again?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously, eyes widening to the size of Jupiter. “And you ran away?” she burst into peals of laughter when Baekhyun nodded, unable to stop herself anymore, hands clutching her stomach. Baekhyun threw the nearest pillow she could grab in Kyungsoo’s direction, yet the latter was able to dodge the attack.

“Now let me get this straight,” Kyungsoo righted herself, trying her best to look as serious and collected as she could before grabbing a stool to sit in front of the couch where her best friend was seated, looking depressed and forlorn over her life. “You barfed all over his shirt, and then ran off like a crazed idiot when you met him for the second time. Well, isn’t everything going in your favor?” she snickered. “Is there something embarrassing that you haven’t done in front of him yet?”

Baekhyun covered her face in her hands, muffling her words, but they were clear enough that Kyungsoo still understood them. “I think I might’ve stepped on his shoes too. With my heels.”

Kyungsoo clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth feigning pity even though all she wanted to do was burst in laughter. Well she really did pity the unlucky guy, but no, not her best friend. She was tempted to say “I told you so,” the first time the older girl told her about the latter’s misfortune at the newly-opened bar in town when she went binge drinking that unfortunate night when Kyungsoo was too busy reviewing for pre-holiday exams, but Kyungsoo held it back. “At least he was lucky enough to be stepped on by the 3-inch heels of Byun Baekhyun’s crystal-studded stilettos. But I doubt his toes were that lucky.”

Baekhyun groaned, hands still covering her face. “Kill me now, please.”

Kyungsoo leaned forward, patting her best friend on the back, a smile returning to her face. “Don’t worry unnie, things are only starting to become interesting.”

 

_♫사랑해요♪_

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t been wrong. Well, she rarely ever was wrong, and that’s saying something, knowing that she didn’t graduate with honors back in high school like Baekhyun did, since she had always been out singing with the school choir most of the time to be able to focus on her studies, even though she was really smart. Baekhyun, on the other hand, only learned to let loose in college. But even then, she had perfect control over her behavior so as to not make a fool out of herself in front of anyone.

Well, that is, until the night she met that guy.

Their third encounter was a week later in a semi-deserted part of town, under the harsh orange light of a lamppost. It was a snowy day much like the last time, except that it wasn’t really the same. Baekhyun had been sitting on the bench under that lamppost, hands in her jacket pockets to keep her hands from freezing. Despite the extreme cold, she felt like going out that night to look at the stars. The cool wind blew in her direction, making her shiver. On nights like these, she missed her family. On nights like these, she could take a deep breath and not be the ‘girl who always has a sassy remark’ that everyone thought her to be. On nights like these, she could be herself, the girl who Kyungsoo always bullies because she can only act tough in front of other people. She wasn’t the nicest girl in school, but she definitely wasn’t a meanie, it’s just that she has a hard time trying to show people how nice she can also be.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice that seemed to come from deep within the ground resonated in the area, making Baekhyun turn her head to look at the person. But she shouldn’t have, because it was that cute guy from the bar again. She was about to jump from her seat and make a run for it (never mind if she looked like a scared cat in the process), but a hand on her wrist stopped her from standing up. The grip wasn’t tight that she couldn’t feel the flow of blood in her hands anymore, but it had been firm, as if to tell her that she most definitely shouldn’t go.

She risked glancing in the boy’s direction to find the guy looming over her, and she blinked trying to take in the tall mass in front of her. He was tall (and by tall, she means really tall, as in basketball player tall) and lean, a tuft of brown hair showing from under his black baseball cap. His ears were adorably elf-like, and his eyes rounded into big circles, the irises of his eyes a dark contrast against its whites.

“Don’t go, please.” His tone was calmer this time, and Baekhyun thought that maybe because she looked like a kitten thrown in cold water when he saw her. She shifted in her seat, trying her best to look calm. The boy finally let go of his hold on her wrist and sat beside her, head bent low and hands clasped together. The silence stretched around them menacingly, and Baekhyun wriggled uncomfortably in her seat.

Thankfully, the boy spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “I’m sorry if I scared you off,” he said in apology, not taking his eyes off his hands. He proceeded to play with his fingers, listening hopefully to what the girl would say.

Baekhyun felt relief wash over her. The guy seemed to be nicer than she thought. “I’m sorry too. For… uhm… puking all over you. And stepping on your foot,” she looked at him from her peripheral vision, and noticed that he seemed to be grinning at the recollection. “And running away last time.” she added.

He turned his head to look at her and flashed a wide smile that reached his eyes, almost all of his teeth showing. She felt her chest tighten with an uneasy squeeze at that moment, and wondered what it was. “Nah, it’s okay,” he brushed the matter off coolly, as if it wasn’t really a big deal.

“I’ll just buy you a new shirt… And probably new shoes, too.” She said more of to show that she was really sorry for what had happened, more than anything else.

“No, really, it’s okay,” he insisted, smiling that megawatt smile at her once more. “I was going to get rid of that shirt anyway.”

“But—“she started to protest, knowing that that shirt was brand new, having knowledge of the newly-released clothes from different designer brands.  
“It’s fine.” He interrupted, still smiling that smile that caught Baekhyun off-guard the first time that they met (but she wasn’t able to talk to him that night, since she already blew her chances off by puking all over him), and she had a passing thought that maybe he would be the perfect plain oatmeal oppa that she had been dreaming about.

“I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way.” He said, extending his hand to her.

“Byun Baekhyun.” She took his hand and shook it, smiling back at him as she did. She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest upon contact, electricity shooting up in her veins from where the skin of his palms touched hers. Something fluttered in her stomach. Whether it were butterflies or cockroaches, she didn’t care, for the only thing that mattered to her that time was that moment.

Their handshake lingered a little longer than it was supposed to, and she looked up to see him smiling, eyes crinkling in the gesture, and noticed that his elf-like ears were reddening. Whether it was from the cold or because of her, she didn’t know, but she liked to think that she had a great effect on him as much as he did to her.

And she might have just imagined it, but she could somehow hear fireworks exploding in the distance.

But he heard them too, when in fact, there were really none.

 

_♫사랑해요♪_

 

“Hey, Baekhyun-unnie! Can you please come here faster?” Kyungsoo shouted over her phone so that the girl on the other line would be able to hear her over all the noises in the bar. Baekhyun was supposed to come with her to celebrate the start of winter break, but she texted at the last minute that she was going to come with Chanyeol, that guy she had been talking about from the very same bar. It would’ve been okay with Kyungsoo if Baekhyun had brought a date with her, but it has been thirty minutes and she hasn’t made any other attempts to contact Kyungsoo, that she almost let out a relieved sigh when Baekhyun picked up the phone after six rings, but only muffled giggles came from the other line, and she abruptly ended the call, not wanting to know what had happened just yet.

She slumped over the counter in front of her, turning the glass of vodka that she had ordered atop the table, all of the ice having already melted. “Cancelling plans just because she met someone the other night.” She puffed her cheeks indignantly, hating the fact that Baekhyun ditched her for a guy she just met. Well technically, they’ve met a few times before, but still.

“Hey,” she sat up straight when someone tapped her in the shoulder, hoping against hope that it was Baekhyun (though judging by the voice, it was a guy and definitely not Baekhyun), and squinted her eyes to take in bronzed skin, black eyes that seemed as deep as pools, and perfect lips that pulled at the corners to form a smirk.

A lost-sounding “Huh?” was all she could manage as a reply. Even though she hasn’t drunk a single drop of her vodka yet because she wanted to be sober enough to punch Baekhyun in the face when the girl arrived, she was still confused as to why this gorgeous stranger would come up all of a sudden and try to talk to her. She was only a plain girl after all, not like her best friend who could be sweet yet at the same time daring, eyeliner-smudged eyes looking prettier when she bats her eyelashes at unsuspecting men to catch their attention (and it worked every time, too). She believed she didn’t have enough character to be noticed at all (well actually, she did have character, being sassier than Baekhyun really is, but that was only between the two of them, since she appeared lost and innocent to everyone else because of her big eyes).

He sat at the empty chair beside her and leaned forward, hand resting atop the counter so that their faces were inches apart. “I like you,” he breathed in a husky voice, and Kyungsoo blinked. His breath purely smelled of alcohol, and she thought that it must’ve been the influence of the beer that he was balancing atop his knee.

“You’re drunk.” She stated as-a-matter-of-factly, turning her attention back to her vodka.

“Nope, not yet,” He said, and turned to face the counter as well to place his drink there, eyes still on her. “I’m sober enough to know that I like you.”  
She turned her head to face him, eyes widening even more at the sudden confession, because it’s not like a random stranger (correction: handsome random stranger) comes up to her every day and tells her that he likes her. Her cheeks reddened at his words, but she tried to hide her embarrassment by saying, “It doesn’t look that way to me.”

“Really?” his eyebrows arched up in disbelief, and he sniggered. “Well then, how about—“he leaned over and closed the gap between their lips. “That.” He grinned from ear to ear. It was but a brief brush of the lips, a sudden but short moment of contact, but it sent jolts of electricity down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“You—“she wanted to scream at him, but what came out of her mouth sounded more or less like a whimper. “That was my first kiss.”  
His grin became even wider at her admittance. “Want to have the second one with me too?” she scoffed at him and turned away from him to gulp her drink in one go before glancing at him to give him a look that she hoped could set him on fire.

He cocked his head to the side, eyes glittering with interest as they flitted over Kyungsoo to give the girl an once-over. “You look even prettier close-up.”

Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire at his statement, and he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “So… want to get your second kiss taken away too?” she felt his lips brush against her ear as he grinned, and she shivered, both at what he did and at the thought of kissing him again.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, and he took the chance to bring their mouths closer together, longer and more insistent this time.

But she didn’t complain.

_♫사랑해요♪_


End file.
